


Little Miss Sunshine

by parkjaebeomie (Rafee)



Series: A life full of sunshines [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Adoption, Family Fluff, Kid BamBam, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafee/pseuds/parkjaebeomie
Summary: When a family of two becomes a family of three. Or the story of how Choi Youngjae and Lim Jaebeom adopted a Thai sunshine.





	Little Miss Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pequeno Miss Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509296) by ParkJaebeomie. 

> english isn't my first language !

Jaebeom was worried, he was sitting, but his legs felt like jelly, the car's air conditioner was doing nothing to soothe the sweat on his scalp that ran down his temple, much less the sweat that accumulated at the nape of his neck. His heart was beating fast and his mind kept projecting various pessimistic scenarios of how things could go wrong there. They had been parked in the parking lot for a while, the silence between them could be touched. Youngjae was giving Jaebeom time to calm down, but it was being hard to do so.

"What if he doesn't like us anymore? What if he doesn't adapt? What if I'm a bad dad? I don't know how to do that, Jae. What if…" He spoke in a small voice.

Youngjae rolled his eyes and held his husband's face in his hands making Jaebeom interrupt his meaningless speech.

"Jaebeom, he loves you. And you're going to be a great dad, the best dad in the world."

He left a kiss on the forehead of his hyung who sighed.

"You go. You have experience with your nephews, I have nothing."

"I wouldn't have married you if I wasn't sure you're going to be the best daddy in this universe. Love, relax, I bet you'll be the favorite daddy."

Jaebeom and Youngjae had been married for two years, dated for five, but never really had a conversation about having children by adoption or any other means. But they were aware of each other's wishes. Jaebeom for example knew that Choi's dream was to be a father, he knew that Yougjae wanted to have what his older siblings had. As Youngjae also knew that, despite appearing indifferent, Jaebeom died of love and anxiety each time his nephews came to visit them, that with every 'uncle JB' said by the little ones he almost burst with happiness from within. So the sudden decision to adopt was not much of a surprise to either side.

Both adults' hearts were beating wildly, they could hardly believe that in a few minutes they would be parents of the small sunshine.

  
  
**_Six months ago: _**

  
  
The water that fell from the sky that Friday morning was worth a flood. They had been in Bangkok for two days, and now they were about to start what they intended to do there. Jaebeom and Youngjae were part of an institution that provided community services to underserved communities, and they were there in Thailand to help rebuild an orphanage that had recently collapsed in a fire. Luckily no children or staff had been injured, but the building needed repairs to its structure. The children were staying in makeshift wooden houses and had classes in tents. It wasn't the best place for them to stay, but it was how they were turning. The two Koreans had gone with the team that would be responsible for caring for the orphans, there were not many volunteers from their own country to do so, so they had been assigned to do it. Jaebeom initially was apprehensive, when he signed up for the project in Thailand he thought it would help with reconstruction since his background was engineering, but getting there turned out to be different.

Jaebeom and Youngjae were greeted by Perth with a boy with an easy smile and chubby cheeks who showed them all the facilities and would be their supervisor. There were seventy children in total with ages ranging from two years old to fifteen years old.

"And that little one over there?" Jaebeom asked pointing to a chubby little boy who was sitting in the far corner under an umbrella, his bare feet buried in the mud and with a pacifier in his mouth clinging to a pink baby blanket.

"Ah, Kunpimook Bambam Bhuwakul, he's shy, so don't think it's weird if he doesn't approach or anything."

Perth said leading them to a tent full of tables and chairs where the older children were taking classes.

"What's his story?"

Youngjae asked dodging a little girl with muddy hands that made Perth sigh in exasperation.

"His father died when he was two years old and his mother claimed it was impossible to take care of him two years ago."

Finally they made it to the main tent, and at the bell ringing by one of the orphanage nuns, the little ones crowded into place, many curious, mischievous eyes staring at the two Koreans.

"Kids !!! These are P'JB and P'Jae and they'll be staying with us these days, okay?"

Perth announced to the prying eyes and they watched the children take their hands together in 'wai' Thai greeting and shout in unison:

"Welcome P '."

  
  
Two days in a row Bambam remained in his corner at break time and in class continued quiet with his pacifier in his mouth and baby blanket securely in his arms. He interacted only with Jojo one of the orphanage employees and very little. On the third day Jaebeom took courage and walked to the little boy who initially did not notice his presence by his side until the elder put a plush Black Panther on his lap that he had bought at a nearby market.

"Hi, my name is JB what's your name?

The boy stared at him for a few seconds and turned his attention to the doll. Jaebeom watched him carefully drop the blanket on his lap and take the toy in his hands.

"Bambam."

It was just a whisper, thanks to the pacifier on the way.

"How old are you?"

Bambam stared at him once more and frowned as if still processing his words, probably was, after all they weren't speaking in Thai but English.

"Four." He murmured raising his three little fingers and Jaebeon laughed raising four fingers.

"Wow !! Four years! You're so big!" The boy seemed to like the compliment at his height because he smiled biting his pacifier. Jaebeom then extended his hand toward him "Do you want to play with the P '?"

For a few seconds he hesitated and Jaebeom held his breath, but then Bambam took his hand and Jaebeom's heart skipped a beat as he saw his little fingers holding two of his fingers.

Cute.

From that day on, it was love at first sight. Bambam proved to be an electric child, and because he was too small, the other children ended up throwing him aside. It was not long before he fell into Youngjae's linking, and it wasn’t difficult to spend every day of their stay there gravitating around the small sunshine.

[...]

  
  
"It's our last day here." Jaebeom told Youngjae that he was lying in the hostel bed completely wrapped in the sheets pretending that they did not have to leave in half an hour for their last day in volunteering, the day of the orphanage reopening. "Jae, I want to take Bambam with us."

Jaebeom received no reply. He emerged from the bathroom back into the bedroom to find his husband now sitting on the bed. Youngjae was looking at him seriously and for the first time in his life could not read his expression.

"Are you serious? Do you want to adopt him?"

He nodded, Youngjae was silent. The younger one put both hands to his face and Jaebeon interpreted it as a bad sign.

"Is that a bad idea?"

He asked hesitantly.

Youngjae laughed taking his hands off his face and Jaebeom realized he was trying not to cry.

"Not Jaebeom, not I... I was also thinking about this possibility just didn't knew how to tell you."

Jaebeom cut the distance between them and wrapped the younger one in a tight hug. He sat on Youngjae's lap, one leg on either side of his body and their chests glued together. He ran his hands through Youngjae's dark straight hair, pulling his head up and bending down until their mouths were together.

"Tomorrow we see how adoption works here."

He said against Yougjae's lips as his husband's hands roamed his back.

"It won't be fast or easy."

"I know. But he will be our son."

It had been a long six months of Jaebeom traveling between Thailand and South Korea, long six months of papers, signatures, and conversations with psychologists and social workers. But they didn't give up.

[...]

Bambam could only be four years old, but he understood a lot. He was Bambam and soon he would become Lim Bambam, it had been what P'Kunprya had told him, he was feeling funny, he loved his P'Bumie and his P'Jae, they were very, very, very nice, they always made time talk and play with him, and that was what he liked best. But they weren't going that day to play with him, Bambam wouldn't see P'Jae from a cell phone screen, he would travel far away on a plane, he would go home, they said and he knew it was good. So he was excited, he would be the first among the other little ones to find a family. But he was scared, because what if they didn't like him later? Would they return him? He didn't want to be returned, he didn't remember what it felt like to have a mommy and daddy, let alone two dads, but P'Perth had said it was the best love in the world, and even if he didn't understand much about it, he did. So he was anxious waiting with his Black Panther doll in hand, pacifier in his mouth, wearing new clothes and suitcases ready for his dads to go home together.

[...]

Finally they got out of the car, Jaebeom felt his knees tremble. Everything was fine, he mused, Bambam liked them, well, at least he seemed to like them, since he never despised them, or something ... _Wow_, what if Bambam didn't fit in with them? What if he ended up traumatizing the child? What if...

He felt a firm pressure on his arm and didn't have to look sideways to know whose hand it was.

"I think I'm going to throw up, I'm very nervous." Jaebeom sighed, running his hands over his face and hair, was sweating cold.

"I'm nervous too, but can you be less nervous than me, because if you're nervous, I get nervous twice more."

Youngjae replied and that ended up putting a smile on his face.

Youngjae took his husband's hand in his, they walked hand in hand until they were inside the orphanage. They were sent to wait in Madame Kunprya's office while she fetched the final documents and Perth was in charge of Bambam. And God, they were so nervous and anxious, could hardly believe that in a few minutes they would leave that orphanage as parents. When the door opened, and Perth came in with Bambam, Jaebeom quickly left his seat while Youngjae sat there smiling, watching his husband take a deep breath, a puffed up nose, lips bitten. Bambam in turn stared at them with wide, curious eyes, his eyes lingering for a while on Youngjae, then focusing completely on Jaebeom as if he were the most amazing thing on the planet, and Youngjae couldn't disagree.

They watched Perth release the child's hand and pushed him lightly toward them, in his other hand the doll Jaebeom had given him was quite secure.

"Hi Bamie." Youngjae said softly attracting the attention of the little one. He knelt in front of him with a smile on his face. "Do you remember P'Jae?" He asked referring to himself. Which made Bambam nod. "I'm glad."

Madame Kunprya returned with the rest of the documents.

"You just need to sign these here." The nun told Jaebeom who soon obeyed. "Tomorrow we will escort you to the airport." He and Youngjae had chosen the name of the eldest to be the one on the sunshine's documents. Youngjae would be there as a father, but it would be Jaebeom's last name that would come before Bambam's name.

Youngjae, in turn, took the moment to talk to the little one, during the whole process he only had the opportunity to see him in person five times, he was afraid that Bambam wouldn't get along with him, but it seemed that he wouldn't have to worry about. Bambam took the initiative, pacifier in his mouth, panther under his arm grasping with both hands the hand Youngjae had extended towards him, as well as letting the Choi pass his other hand in his short hair.

Jaebeom in turn watched the scene with teary eyes. His signature had been all scribbled from his hands shaking, he could hardly believe that the wait was finally over. And the sight of his everything, with his newest everything, made his heart skip with joy.

"So, Bamie, ready to go home?" Jaebeom could find his voice and asked the little one who in response extended his arms to Youngjae who took him in his arms.

The three of them went out of that orphanage together, two daddies and a ray of Thai sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter: https://twitter.com/Dimsum_saboroso


End file.
